


Birthday in G Minor, First Movement

by compo67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Sexual Frustration, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Timestamp, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: Timestamps for "In the Most Animated Language" and "Punzel Verse" to celebrate Jensen's 39th birthday. 390 words each.





	

**In the Most Animated Language**

 

Pixar wanted the project--immediately.

They decided to release the film under a smaller production company. It would allow the movie to explore territory not as wholesome as that in Cars or Cars 2. 

Jensen hated working on Cars.

“You just hated it because you hate Larry the Cable Guy,” Jared yawns, stretching out in bed. 

Standing at the edge, Jensen points at Jared. “First, I hated the  _ whole _ movie, not just him. Second, imagine working with Larry for eight to ten hours every day for six weeks. Imagine it.”

It didn’t help that Jensen overall didn’t like where the film went, or that he didn’t agree with how it was merchandised. 

Jared just smiles--annoyingly cute. An urge to draw that particular smile wells in Jensen’s hands. 

“Come to bed,” Jared purrs. “Let me make it all better.”

Jensen spent his day in meeting after meeting. He takes a deep breath, lets it go, and slips into bed. He allows Jared to get close and bring him in for a full body embrace. 

“You’re such an octopus,” Jensen grumbles, smiling into Jared’s shoulder. 

“And you’re such a sourpuss.” 

“I am not.” 

“Tell me what happened to make you this tense.”

“...I got the project. I’m director.”

“Jen! That’s great! Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me earlier?! And right before your birthday, holy shit! I have to call my mom--or, wait. Hey, why aren’t you breakdancing right now?”

This isn’t just any project. It’s not another sure-fire blockbuster with the potential to sell millions in merchandise. Jensen doesn’t want it to be. That’s why he fought so hard for it. 

An HIV positive young man runs away to San Francisco and struggles, works, scrapes by, and experiences everything lovely and heartbreaking about the city by the bay. It’ll have a few songs, an emphasis on watercolors--all guided by powerful, soulful gospel music.

Despite Jared’s fame, their lives haven’t been commercialized or sanitized or made more palatable for consumption. Some of that comes from privilege; some comes from hard, conscious work to keep it that way. 

Jensen’s birthday is two days away. 

“All I need this year,” he murmurs, kissing Jared,  “is a voice actor I can work with and come home to.”

Jared kisses back, then bursts out laughing.

“You do mean  _ me _ , right?” 

Jensen smacks him with a pillow.

 

\--

 

**Punzel Verse**

 

  1. At 7:30 AM, in bed. Two three year olds require soothing from nightmares. 
  2. 10:00 AM, in the kitchen while the kids play in the backyard. One three year old storms in, crying because everyone is mean.
  3. 11:30 AM, in the living room. The kids succumb to a nap. The couch is free. The house is quiet--until laughter echoes downstairs. 
  4. 4:00 PM,  in the bathroom. Real quick, before the kids notice. But then a knock. And another knock.
  5. 5:15 PM, in the kitchen again. Teasing. Touching. Eventual explanations to the kids about why they cannot touch each other’s butts like mommy and daddy do.
  6. 8:30 PM, in the hallway. After bedtime. Pressed close, chest to chest. Inhale. Exhale. Soft moan. Stumbling towards their bedroom. 
  7. 8:45 PM, in bed. One kiss, two kiss, three kiss, four. They kiss like wolves--frenzied and fierce. Except someone’s tummy hurts and they can’t sleep. Since one is up, the other two must follow.
  8. 10:30 PM, on the couch. Holding hands, they look at each other in quiet desperation. 
  9. 11:10 PM, in the kids’ room. They kiss once before turning the light out and tiptoeing away.
  10. 11:57 PM, in their bed, under the covers. Jensen closes his eyes for a moment and basks in their scent, their combined touch, taste, sound. He stretches out, on his back, and watches in awe, as Jared rides him. They fuck needy and raw--exposed, desperate, and rough. All Jared wants Jensen to see is how good he can take Jensen’s cock. Lube and sweat. Effort and force. Jared fucks himself hard. Jensen bucks up, fingertips digging into Jared’s hips and thighs. He fucks the first orgasm out of Jared, gasping and moaning in unison as they ride through it. He pounds against a pulsing, quivering spot, and feels Jared come all over his cock, stomach, and chest. They slip and slide against each other, clinging, scratching, working to get closer. Jared arches back, then leans down and kisses him hard. Jensen comes. His eyes roll back and he visits nirvana. The feeling of coming inside Jared is like no other. Safety. Security. The deepest of love. The most absolute certainty.
  11. They start in the final minutes of Jensen’s birthday.
  12. And finish in the first hour of another year around the sun.




End file.
